captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoma Hino
Ryoma Hino is an Uruguayan player of Japanese descent, who plays as a forward. He has a number of abilities which make him a formidable opponent. These include his natural physique, South American style dribble, postplay skills and most memorably his special shots - the Dragon Shoot which he upgrades to the Tornado Shoot. Hino develops a rivalry with Japanese forward Kojiro Hyuga which allows both of them to improve their abilities. It is after Hyuga defeats Ryoma for the first time, that he learns his Tornado Shoot which becomes his primary offensive technique. Along with striking partner Ramon Victorino, Hino forms Uruguay's two top which later manages to score 5 goals against Ken Wakashimazu and to take the team as far as the World Youth quarter-finals. Synopsis World Youth Arc Real Japan 7 During Japan youth's training for the World Youth, Hino initially appears along with Nobuyuki Yumikura and challenges the Japanese defense. After showing off both his South American style dribbling skills and forceful breakthrough ability, he scores with a header and declares his ambition to replace Kojiro Hyuga as Japan's ace striker. After a brief absence, Hino later returns in the ranks of Real Japan 7, a team of players under the guidance of coach Gamo, who at the time are believed to be there to replace 7 of the current Japanese youth players. A 7-on-7 match is scheduled and as soon as the game kicks off, Hyuga and Hino have a confrontation which ends in both players numbing their legs after a simultanious shot. Regardless, the attack continues and RJ7 score the opening goal after Hino directs a header towards the incoming Urabe, showing his postplay skills. After the Japanese reverse turns the score to 2-1, Hino individualy passes their defense and procedes to equalize with his Dragon Shoot. At this point, it is also revealed that Ryoma took part in the Uruguay national youth team selection tests, but was refused entry. After this refusal, Gamo approached Hino offering him to play for Japan and after seeing Tsubasa Ozora's play with Sao Paolo, he accepted. RJ7 win the game 3-2 and proceed to defeat two more Japanese 7-man teams by 5-0 and 6-0. As a result, 7 players are removed from the Japanese training camp with the condition that 1 month later they would have a rematch and if they could beat RJ7 then, they would be accepted back into the team. After the month passes, RJ7 face the players who were sent away and with their improved skills, they lead RJ7 twice, only for Hino to quickly equalize on both occasions with his Dragon Shoot. However, after Hyuga reveals his Raiju Shoot, Hino decides to try and block it only to be blown away. After the game ends 10-2, Gamo reveals Real Japan 7's true aim - to make the Japanese players feel threatened and thus force them to improve their abilities. All of the RJ7 players are an year older to play in the World Youth with the exception of Hino, because of which Gamo asks him whether he has decided to join the team. However, Hino states that the origin of his football is Uruguayan and that the new Uruguay youth team coach has called him into the team, thus refusing to play for Japan. After receiving some helpful advice from Tamotsu and declaring to Hyuga they will continue their striker's duel in the World Youth tournament, Hino departs from Japan. World Youth Tournament Uruguay are drawn in one group with Japan, Italy and Mexico for the world youth tournament. Much to the surprise of everyone, Uruguay manage to win their first match against Italy by 3-2. In the match replays, Hino's new shot is revealed - the Tornado Shoot, which he does by rotating his body and thus increasing the impact upon kicking the ball. It is also mentioned that this rotation somewhat fools the opposing players. With this new technique, Hino manages to injure both pivots of the Italian defense, Salvatore Gentile and Gino Hernandez. As soon as the second match of the group against Japan starts, Hino does his Tornado Shoot and shows it's great power by blowing off some of the spikes from Tsubasa's shoes, after the Japanese captain had dived to block the shot. Japan then take the initiative and quickly establish a 2-0 lead. In their following kick-off Hino and Victorino respond by showing their combination play - a result of their harsh training under coach Matilda, which allows them to effortlessly pass all the way to Japan's defense. Following a postplay header by Hino, Victorino outruns the defense thanks to his speed and scores Uruguay's first goal with a sliding volley. After Hyuga had said that in their duel of strikers he had scored the first goal, Hino tells him that he was the one to make an assist first. Despite this goal, Japan score another 2 and take a 4-1 lead, which along with the crowd cheers make Hino charge into Japan's half, forcing a kick power duel with Hyuga. The ball bounces vertically and Hino rotates into position doing his Tornado Shoot on the ball high above him. Passing between Ken Wakashimazu's legs, the ball goes into the net for 4-2. At this point, Sweden Youth's science delegation notes that the shot Hino did had a speed of 250 km/h and an impact value of 380 max - both exceeding their previous measurement of Hyuga's Raiju Shoot. After this goal, Uruguay take the initiative and after a one-on-one confrontation against Tsubasa, which Hino wins, he proceeds to taunt Hyuga, telling him he would show him why the Tornado Shoot is better than the Raiju Shoot. As it turns out, Hino doesn't need a surface like Hyuga does and can do his special shot in the air as well, scoring Uruguay's third goal with a Jumping Tornado Shoot. The first half ends 4-3. In the second half, Hino shows another aspect of his Tornado Shoot - starting to rotate without the ball and only shooting once it gets to his feet. This attempt is blocked by Aoi, but following a fake rotation that catches the defenders off-guard, Hino sends the ball to Victorino who equalizes with a diving header. After this goal, Tsubasa starts marking Hino and so Uruguay try a pass for Victorino. An eager Hiroshi Jito tries blocking it, but ends up scoring an own goal. Minutes later, Hino is presented with a golden chance to score and he goes for his Jumping Tornado Shoot. However, Wakashimazu jumps blocking the shot with both feet and despite being repelled all the way to the goalline from the pure power behind the kick, he uses the crossbar to stop his flight towards the goal and catches the ball. The following counter-attack results in an equalizing goal for Japan, with which Hyuga manages a hattrick, much to Hino's annoyance. This causes him to use his trump card, the Baisoku Ni Kaiten Tornado Shoot, which involves two rotation to further increase the impact power of the shot. But Tsubasa sees through it and organizes a three-man defense to block it, after which he takes part in the counter-attack that ends with Hyuga scoring his 4th goal, securing the win for Japan, as well as his victory in the striker duel with Hino. Uruguay then win their next match against Mexico by 2-0 with goals from Hino and Victorino. In the quarter-finals they face Brazil and are defeated 6-0, after Victorino is neutralized by Brazil Youth's captain Alberto and Salinas catches Hino's Tornado Shoot. Road to 2002 Hino's little appearance in the Road to 2002 arc is when Hyuga Kojiro moves to the Italian Serie C team Reggiana, where Ryoma's former Uruguay Youth coach Matilda Jinnosuke is leading the team. There it is revealed Matilda wanted to bring Hino with him to Italy, but the latter declined, deciding to play in Argentina's River Plate. Golden 23 Arc To be added as series progresses Techniques *'Dragon Shoot:' A strong, straight shot, much like Kojiro Hyuga's Tiger Shot. It was shown blowing away Morisaki's hand as well as that of an Uruguayan keeper, suggesting it may not be very fast, but is very powerful. *'Tornado Shoot:' By making a rotation before kicking the ball, Hino adds a lot of additional weight to his already powerful kick, producing a much faster and stronger shot. Additionally, he can perform this move in the air, since all it requires is Hino turning his body. An example is Hino's Jumping Tornado Shoot. The technique's main weakness is the time it takes to rotate before shooting. **'Baisoku Ni Kaiten Tornado Shoot: '''A variation of the Tornado Shoot, where Hino rotates twice before shooting, thus increasing the power behind the shot. *'Chokusenteki Dribble: 'Translated as the Straight Line Dribble, this sort of dribbling involves a player utilizing a strong build in order to blow away players tackling or marking him. *'Uruguay Combi: '''Hino and Victorino, having underwent a lot of training, can make very high-speed passes which allows them to pass by their opponents. Using Hino's postplay skills, supported by his height, power and accurate headings and Victorino's great speed to shake free from defenders, they can set up scoring chances. Trivia *Hino has never called his original shot the Dragon Shoot. It was named by Takashi Sugimoto as a pun on most Japanese players naming their shots after animals as well as Hino's name, since 'Ryo' can mean 'dragon'. *The Tornado Shoot principal is later used by Carlos Santana during the Brazil versus Japan final, where Santana combines the Tornado Shoot, Arrow Shoot and Raiju/Skywing Shoot techniques into one shot. Category:Players of Uruguay Category:Real Japan 11 Category:Forwards